Un paso más allá
by Drigo Toes Sato
Summary: Nota: mejor no lean el summary, ya que dá algunos detalles. Ash es invitado a la competencia mundial de Pokemon, siendo acompañado por Misty. Con nuevos amigos, Ash debe encarar nuevos desafios, incluyendo nuevos sentiemientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Un paso más allá.**  
**Primera parte.**

Es la mañana en Pueblo Paleta, una pequeña población ubicada al sureste de la región de Kanto, Japón. Es verano, tiempo de diversión, relajo y descanso.

- ¡Ash, es hora de levantarse! - llama una madre local a su hijo, dentro de una hermosa casa del sector. La señora es delgada, pelo cobrizo y de mirada apacible. Ella está en le primer piso de la casa.  
- gmhmgmh, es muy temprano - dormita el nombrado, un chico entrenador Pokemon de unos 18 años, de piel morena, pelo negro y desordenado, alto y delgado; que se tapa con las sabanas para no despertar, molestando su dormir a un pequeño Pokemon eléctrico ratón amarillo, un Pikachu. Ellos se encuentran en una habitación del segundo piso - estoy de vacaciones... - finaliza.  
- Son más de las 10:00, sino vienes a desayunar, no almorzarás bien jovencito! - contesta la madre.

Finalmente el joven se rinde, se levanta, da los buenos días a su pokemon y se dirige escalera abajo para desayunar con Pikachu. Cuando cruzaba el pasillo hacia la cocina, suena el videófono con su clásico "ring, ring, ring... ring, ring, ring... llamada, llamada...", así que contesta.

- Hola, Buenos días - se escucha una voz de alguien de edad por los parlantes del videófono, mientras en su pantalla se lee "Sólo Voz".  
- Profesor Oak, buenos días - contesta medio dormido Ash, con voz somnolienta.  
- Ash, justo contigo quería hablar, quería felicitarte y desearte mucha suerte... - dice la voz al otro lado del comunicador.  
- ¿Felicitarme? ¿Porqué? - cuestiona Ash cuando el videófono desactiva el mensaje y muestra a un hombre de unos 60-65 años en su pantalla.  
- Oh... Ash, veo que apenas te has despertado - acota el Prof. Oak, al ver en su comunicador a Ash en Pijama y con el pelo para todos lados - mmm... mejor lee tu correo, seguro que te llevarás una grata sorpresa - dice mientras sonríe.

De esta manera, Ash, aún medio dormido, se acerca a una mesita cerca de la puerta de la casa, donde su mamá pone las cartas que recoge del buzón.

- Veamos... cuentas, cuentas... - recita mientras revisa las cartas - cuentas, Federación Nacional de Competencia Pokemon, cuentas... - hace una pausa, mientras rebobina una carta hacia atrás, viendo la carta distintiva de la federación con una ceja en alto. Abre la carta, y comienza a leer - Estimado señor Ash Ketchum. Es de nuestro agrado informarle que la FNCP le ha seleccionado para que usted represente a la presente en el Primer Mundial de Competencia Pokemon, a realizarse en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Atentamente, Federación Nacional de Competencia Pokemon.

Ash vuelve increíblemente calmo ante tal situación al comunicador, mira con una sonrisa desilusionada al Profesor Oak.

- ¿Qué pasa Ash, no estás feliz? - pregunta el profesor ante la nula reacción de Ash.  
- Lo estaría, si no fuera un sueño - responde el entrenador.  
- ¿Un sueño Ash? - pregunta Oak con una cara de confusión evidente.  
- Si, un sueño profesor - contesta Ash - sueño este tipo de cosas muchas veces... pronto mamá me despertará para tomar desayuno... tengo hambre - sonríe.

Del otro lado del comunicador, se ve a un Profesor atónito ante esto, mientras aparece un joven de unos 20 años detrás, piel blanca, contextura normal y un peinado al medio.

- Hola Ash, ¿Cómo va todo? - pregunta el recién aparecido.  
- ¿Tracey? - se cuestiona Ash - yo no puedo soñar con Tracey... por tanto... - empieza a temblar - debe... debe ser...

Se escucha un potente "SI" que resuena en todo el pequeño Pueblo Paleta, que deja sordos a los interlocutores del comunicador.

- ¡Ash! ¡No grites así frente al comunicador muchacho! - reprende el Prof. Oak a un ilusionado Ash que no para de dar pequeños saltos.  
- Es que no lo puedo creer profesor, ¿por qué yo?, hay tantos otros entrenadores de tan buen nivel en todo el país - pregunta el joven.  
- Bueno Ash - responde el profesor mientras Tracey sigue con sus quehaceres - la FNCP, que como sabes esta formada de todos los líderes de gimnasio, cerebros de frontera, profesores Pokemon y líderes de liga; decidió esto después de estudiar los logros de cientos de entrenadores destacados en todo el país, que tu eras el mejor calificado para representarnos.  
- Pero, hay muchos entrenadores que me han vencido en distintas ligas.  
- Si Ash, pero ellos no han tenido buenos resultados en otras ligas, es tu capacidad de adaptación que siempre te ha llevado a destacar en todas las regiones del País. Además contabas con el visto bueno de muchos de los participantes de la convención donde se decidió que tú nos representarías.

Después de hablar un rato con el profesor Oak, y prometerle que dejará bien parado el nombre de su país en la competencia, Ash se encuentra desayunando con su madre, mientras le cuenta todos los entretelones de su elección como representante y lo emocionado que estaba con el honor recibido.

- … Pero Ash - menciona la madre al ver con detalle la invitación llegada por correo - debes partir en un mes hacia NY, y puedes llevar un acompañante.  
- ¿No irás conmigo mamá? - pregunta Ash.  
- No lindo… recuerda que me pone demasiado nerviosa verte luchando en instancias menores… Además, la federación me paga pasaje y estadía a las finales como tu madre; así que estaré allí si avanzas…  
- Me pones mucha presión - sonríe nervioso el chico.  
- Y bien… ¿Has decidido con quién ir? - cuestiona la Sra. Ketchum. Ash pone una expresión pensante y dudosa - ¿Qué tal tu amigo Brock?  
- Brock estará cuidando a sus hermanos para esa fecha - responde el chico, terminando con una extraña expresión en su rostro- sus padres tienen programada la celebración tradicional de su luna de miel.  
- ¿Qué tal Gary?  
- Gary esta en un estudio de 2 años sobre los Pokemon duales en la región Sinnoh - contesta Ash, nuevamente cambiando su expresión (estilo ¬¬) al terminar la frase - si contar que es tan orgulloso, que no le gustaría ir a un evento tan importante como invitado.  
- ¿Tu amigo Tracey?  
- Siguiente...  
- ¿Tus amigas May o Dawn? - vuelve a preguntar la mamá.  
- Ellas están en las competencias de coordinadoras de la región Johto - repite Ash la expresión del final - además, están compitiendo con Drew y Kenny.  
- ¿Y Misty? - finaliza Delia.  
- Es la primera en que pensé… - ni bien finaliza Ash, cuando su madre pone sus ojos brillantes con una expresión de "que tierno"; lo que hace que Ash le replique. - ¡Mamá! ¡No empieces con eso!... como decía, ella es líder de gimnasio, no puede dejar su puesto por tanto tiempo. Además…

En ese instante, suena el videófono nuevamente. Ash va a contestar, ya que su madre le sugiere que seguramente deben ser felicitaciones para él. Así, el joven contesta levantando él auricular y activando el alta voz para contestar cómodamente. Como es costumbre, el video muestra el clásico "Sólo Voz" mientras carga la imagen, sin embargo, no hablaba nadie del otro lado del fono.

- ¿Hola? - pregunta escueto Ash, pensando que puede ser una broma o haber alguna falla en la comunicación.  
- … S-si… Hola… - Ash reconoce la voz duditativa, y su cuerpo reacciona de forma inmediata, tensándose algo nervioso - ¿Ash Ketchum?  
- ¿Misty?

Se activa el video, dejando ver una hermosa joven de piel clara, pelo anaranjado y corto, que si no fuera por un fleco que deja hacia su izquierda, llegaría hasta los hombros. Por lo que se ve en el videófono, es una chica más bien delgada, de rasgos finos; siendo lo que más resalta sus hermosos ojos que mezclan el verde y azul, asemejando el mar.  
Ash inconcientemente pasa su mano por su desordenado cabello de la mañana, y así no lucir tan desaliñado.

- Misty, tanto tiempo sin hablar - acota el joven.  
- Es cierto - contesta sonriente Misty, pero cambia frunciendo algo el ceño - pero Ash, ¿todavía no te levantas? Debería darte vergüenza hablar con una señorita en pijama.  
- Vamos Misty - contesta rascándose la cabeza - no me regañes así. Además, mucho tiempo me viste en pijama, ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
- Pues, si… - la joven se sonroja, tose y continua - bueno, la verdad te llamaba para felicitarte por tu nominación al mundial de competencia Pokemon.  
- Muchas gracias - responde el joven aludido - pero dime, ¿Cómo supiste tan pronto sobre la nominación? No se lo he contado a nadie aun.  
- Duh, soy líder de gimnasio, ¿recuerdas?, además, fui una de las que apoyó tu elección.  
- Ah… cierto……

Silencio incómodo…

- … Me gustaría que vieras mis batallas - interrumpe el silencio Ash - pero seguro que tu trabajo como líder no te dejará el tiempo…  
- Te equivocas Ash - dice ella - ya que 2 semanas antes del torneo internacional, todo lo referente a competencia Pokemon de batalla se interrumpe, para que tenga más éxito el evento.  
- ¿Así que estarás libre Misty?  
- Bueno, si… ¿por?  
- ehhh… - ambos miran para otro lado - no… por nada……

Silencio incómodo 2…La madre de Ash, que observaba hincada desde la cocina, se come las uñas de los nervios…

- … Y… - esta vez Misty interrumpe el silencio - ¿con quién irás? - pregunta sonrojándose.  
- … Vaya, sabes de todo con respecto al mundial - acota Ash - … pues, aun no lo decidido… no sabia que se interrumpía la competencia nacional…  
- … ah, ya veo……

Silencio incómodo 3… Las hermanas de Misty, que igualmente la espiaban, se desesperan, cuando Violeta, de cabello de su nombre, no aguanta más. Se dirige decidida hacia el videófono, sacando a su pequeña hermana de la pantalla.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! - dice con su acento extraño, estilo ricachón - o sea, se nota a legua y media que quieren ir juntos a New York a esa tonta competencia. ¿Por qué no se lo piden? O sea, que no haría yo por tener un novio que me llevara al extranjero - se queja mientras se retira ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanas, dejando a Ash y Misty enrojecidos y con la mirada gacha frente al comunicador.

- … E-entonces… - se atreve a hablar Ash, sin levantar la vista - ¿…nos vemos en un mes en el aeropuerto Kanto?  
- … Esta bien - responde Misty de la misma forma, y se corta la llamada.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: Muchas gracias gente por los review. Sinceramente hace mucho tiempo no escribía por falta de inspiración, y me alegra volver con el cariño que demuestran por mi trabajo. Realmente les agradezco. Sin más que decir, el capítulo 2.

* * *

**Un paso más allá.**  
**Segunda parte.**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Ash recibió la invitación al torneo mundial de batallas Pokémon, a desarrollarse en Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América. Como recordarán, el susodicho podía invitar con todos los gastos pagos a quien quisiera, y por una razón u otra, terminó invitando a Misty, su amiga de la infancia en sus travesías por Japón.

Por lo anteriormente descrito, Ash Ketchum, junto con su madre, se encuentra en las afueras del aeropuerto de Kanto, en las cercanías de ciudad Azafrán, esperando a su invitada.

- Dios - refunfuña Ash - nunca Misty había sido impuntual. Ya será la hora de embarque…  
- Ay, hijo - acota la señora Ketchum, con su clásica sonrisa complaciente - nosotras las mujeres necesitamos tiempo para vernos bellas para nuestro hombre…  
- ¡Mamá, No me molestes! - reclama Ash - Misty aún no es mi novia…  
- ¿Aún? - dice la madre, mientras vuelve a ocupar sus ojos brillosos con expresión ilusionada.  
- Ay, no… es que… yo… - Ash se sonroja, bajando su gorra.  
- Hola, siento llegar tarde.

Ash desvía la mirada hacia donde venía el saludo, y pensó que su madre tenía toda la razón; Misty se veía hermosa; su fleco estaba algo caído, como si se hubiera alisado su cabello, vestía su ropa común del gimnasio, con sus jeans cortos anchos, y su polera amarilla sin mangas y con gorro a la espalda, pero eso resaltaba más el leve maquillaje que llevaba: un poco de brillo sobre los ojos, y un labial del mismo color de sus labios. "Deja de babear", le susurra su madre, pero Ash no tiene ninguna reacción… Él está enganchado en los ojos verde-azules, que exacerban la sincera sonrisa que le regala a él y a la señora Ketchum. Sin embargo, esta expresión cambia radicalmente y voltea.

- ¡Ay, casi ni llegamos! - reclama Misty a sus hermanas - ¿Qué tanto demoraban?  
- Es que, o sea - comienza Lily, la hermana de cabello rosa, a explicar - estábamos empacando todas tus maletas…  
- Si, o sea Misty - complementa Violeta - ninguna de nosotras era la que gritaba preguntando por la casa "¿qué me pongo, qué me pongo?... ¿esté maquillaje es exagerado para Ash?"…

En ese momento, Misty se abalanza desesperada contra Violeta para taparle la boca. "Tonta, no digas esas cosas en voz alta" le susurra mientras forcejea, cuando Ash mismo llega preguntando si pasaba algo malo. Misty con la cara roja y sonrisa falsa trata de encubrir lo ocurrido, mientras Violeta toma una enorme bocanada de aire para recuperarse de la pseudo-asfixia.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana mayor Daisy, Misty? - pregunta la señora Ketchum.  
- Ella dijo que traía las maletas del taxi - responde Misty - pero no sé porque demora tanto…  
- Miren - acota Ash - parece que ahí vien…

No alcanza a terminar su frase, cuando desde los estacionamientos aparece la mencionada, junto con un carrito, con al menos 10 maletas grandes, que se denota que están al tope de su capacidad. Ella llega a reunirse con sus hermanas Lily y Violeta, mostrando su sonrisa más normal. "¡¿Cómo se les ocurre que llevaré todo eso en el avión?!", "¡no me voy a vivir a NY!", entre otras frases, son las que escapan en un volumen alto de la boca de Misty contra sus hermanas…

- Ash - la madre del entrenador lo mira cambiando a una cara triste - es hora de que ya embarquen.  
- Si mamá - responde Ash, mientras vuela ropa femenina por todos lados y se escuchan gritos ambiente como "¡Ninguna hermana nuestra va a NY sin un guardarropa adecuado!" y "¡¿Para qué necesito mi disfraz de sirena en .?!" - te esperaré en las finales, estarás orgullosa de mi.  
- Mi niño - acota Delia entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo - yo estaré orgullosa si das el 100%, no importa que pierdas en primera ronda, mientras des lo mejor de ti, tu mami te apoyará.

Madre e hijo se abrazan en una despedida emotiva, mientras rayos de luces de colores adornan el firmamento… a no, mientras vestidos de colores cruzan el cielo.

- ¡Hermanas! ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios hace un baby doll en mi maleta??!! - grita Misty, siendo opacada por los ruidos de un avión despegando.

- Uff… menos mal que ya subimos al avión… - suspira Misty ya sentada junto a Ash en el transporte aéreo internacional. Ellos están en un sector privilegiado del avión, debido a que el pasaje es financiado por la FNCP; y por lo mismo, sólo ellos 2 están en la fila, Misty mirando a la ventana, y Ash hacia el pasillo.  
- Es cierto. Tuve muchos problemas en subir a Pikachu… - menciona Ash, mientras acaricia al Pokémon que se encuentra momentáneamente sobre las piernas de Ash - querían que lo metiera en su pokébola con el equipaje.  
- Yo me alegro haber pasado el peso del equipaje - complementa Misty - mis hermanas querían que trajera el guardarropa completo.

"A todos los pasajeros, se les comunica que el avión directo con dirección a Estados Unidos de América está apunto de despegar. Se ruega que permanezcan sentados y abrochen su cinturón, hasta que se les indique lo contrario", sale del altoparlante del avión, con una voz muy agradable. Mientras el mismo discurso se transmite en inglés, y Pikachu va a una silla especial detrás de Ash, el entrenador menciona:

- … Qué divertido, es la primera vez que viajo en avión.  
- Yo ya lo he hecho un par de veces - comenta Misty - te va a gustar como toma vuelo… pero…  
- ¿Pero…? - pregunta Ash.  
- Pero a mi me da como cosa… - sonríe - … es como subir a una montaña rusa.

El avión da una vuelta y comienza a acelerar, produciendo inercia sobre los pasajeros, que les da la sensación mencionada por Misty. Ash y Pikachu parecen disfrutar la velocidad que lleva al avión al elevarse, mientras a Misty se le ve cerrando los ojos como evitando gritar.

Luego de tomar la altura requerida, el avión se estabiliza, y se permite a los pasajeros desabrochar sus cinturones, volviendo Pikachu adonde estaba Ash. Una azafata con un carrito entra en el sector del avión donde se encuentran Ash, Pikachu y Misty; y después de un tiempo de atender a otros pasajeros, llega donde los jóvenes. Esta azafata los mira, y pone una cara muy sonriente, quizá en demasía para estar simplemente atendiendo. Esto es notado por ambos y denotan que la mirada de la azafata estaba dirigida hacia sus manos, ya que tuvieron de reacción involuntaria tomarse de las manos cuando el avión agarraba velocidad; y tan rápido e imperceptible como se tomaron las manos, las separan, con las caras llenas de vergüenza.

- Hello mister, miss, Pikachu. Would you take a cofee, a tea, a juice or a cola? - dice la azafata en perfecto inglés dirigiéndose a Ash, mientras no deja su enorme sonrisa de lado. "Claro, es un vuelo internacional… Pobre, no va a comprender nada…" piensa en sus adentros Misty, con cara de preocupación.  
- Mmm… I take a cola, Pikachu a juice… - responde Ash, con un leve acento japonés - … and my girlfriend… - el joven mira a su compañera y cambia a su idioma nativo - Misty, la señorita pregunta que tomaremos. ¿Prefieres un café, un té, un jugo o una bebida de cola?  
- Y-yo… - tartamudea Misty simplemente estupefacta - …preferiría un jugo.

Así, Ash termina de dialogar con la azafata en inglés, esta les facilita los jugos y la bebida cola y se retira. Misty, extrañada, le pregunta a su acompañante.

- ¿Y desde cuando tu sabes inglés?  
- Vamos Misty - responde Ash muy orgulloso - al saber que iríamos a USA, me hice un curso de inglés intensivo.  
- Vaya, cuando se trata de Pokémon, tu si que te esfuerzas - acota Misty, y continua interrogando - ¿pero qué tipo de curso?  
- Jugué muchos videojuegos con diccionario en mano - sonríe Ash.  
- No me sorprende - entrecierra los ojos Misty -, pero cometiste un error - dice sonrojándose.  
- ¿Si? - cuestiona narcisista Ash.  
- Me dijiste… 'girlfriend' - lo último lo dice bastante bajo Misty.  
- Y que tiene de malo - Misty le brillan los ojos mientras escucha a Ash - eres una chica, 'girl', y eres mi amiga, 'friend'… entonces 'girlfriend' esta bien, ¿cierto?  
- Si… esta bien… - termina Misty decepcionada - … dejémoslo así.

Cae la noche sobre el recorrido del avión. Muchos de los pasajeros se encuentran soñando con su destino o bien con los recuerdos de donde vienen. En el aeroplano reina la oscuridad, salvo por una ventana con la cortina abierta, "me encanta ver la luna desde tan cerca" es la razón que dijo Misty para no cerrarla. Por esa ventanilla entraba la luz reflejada por el satélite natural terrestre, que bañaba la tez blanca de la chica pelirroja sentada a su lado. El joven de pelo azabache no puede dormir aun, parte la excitación de su próximo desafío y parte por el hermoso espectáculo que tiene a su lado. De forma ingenua toma el fleco alisado del cabello de Misty, como acariciándola; pero provoca que la chica murmulle un poco ante el pequeño tirón, ya que su pelo no está tan sedoso como más temprano. Finalmente este sonríe, deja su gorra sobre sus piernas y cierra los ojos, ya más calmo.

"Esto realmente es un sueño… y mejor de los que tenia antes de desayunar"…

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: Quiero pedirles las disculpas del caso, por la demora excesiva en la actualización, pero la universidad me ha tomado mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Un paso más allá.**  
**Tercera parte.**

El avión internacional proveniente desde el lejano Japón ha arribado ya hace algunos momentos en el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York, . Muchos de los pasajeros se encuentran recogiendo sus equipajes después de desembarcar, pero algunos afortunados, como Ash y Misty, ya están de camino al exterior del aeropuerto.

- ¡Rayos! - exclama Misty, mientras se toma su cabellera - mi cabello quedó horrible al dormir en ese avión.  
- Parece que te desacostumbraste mucho a los viajes estando en tu gimnasio - menciona Ash, adelantándose unos pasos a Misty - Ahora, déjame conseguir un taxi. Yo me encargaré de todo aquí con respecto al idioma, cuida a Pikachu por mí - finaliza orgulloso de si mismo.  
- Si, si, claro 'boyfriend' - ironiza Misty, sin hacer mella en el entusiasmado entrenador japonés que sigue adelante hasta la puerta del recinto.

"Veamos, veamos", se dice mentalmente Ash, mientras busca en las afueras del aeropuerto alguna forma de transporte. Pregunta en el idioma nativo del lugar a los taxis que encuentra, contándole el motivo de su visita a Norteamérica, pero todos le mencionan que están ya pedidos. El último que consulta, le responde que debe ir al interior del aeropuerto, a un stand designado exclusivamente para los entrenadores extranjeros que venían al campeonato.  
Con lo último, reingresa al recinto buscando el stand, encontrando a Misty en él, conversando, en inglés, con el encargado.

- No seas tonto - responde Misty a la cara de cuestionamiento de Ash - yo siempre he sabido inglés. Cuando era pequeña, mis hermanas no me dejaban participar en el espectáculo celeste…  
- Porque te consideraban fea… - interrumpe Ash, cesado por un codazo en las costillas.  
- Porque era muy peligroso para mí - continua la chica, mientras caminan, junto con el encargado y Pikachu, a esperar el taxi asignado para ellos - así que yo atendía a los espectadores en el vestíbulo y, obviamente, algunos eran extranjeros.  
- Ah, ya veo - asiente Ash.  
- Vaya, vaya… que idioma más extraño es el suyo - comenta el encargado en su propio idioma, un hombre alto y con rasgos anglosajones - ¿de qué país es que vienen?  
- De Japón señor - responde Ash en el mismo idioma en que le preguntan. Misty le menciona a Ash que de ahora en adelante es mejor comunicarse en inglés, a lo que el último asiente.  
El encargado se acerca a Ash, y le menciona "qué bonita novia tienes", a lo que Ash ingenuamente responde afirmativamente, recordando que este entrenador japonés confunde novia y amiga en inglés; Misty simplemente suspira sin acotar nada, es obvio que el cansancio demanda querer llegar a destino pronto.

Luego de un viaje relativamente largo en taxi, donde la pareja y Pikachu se maravilla con la arquitectónica local, entre otras cosas, llegan finalmente a un Centro Pokémon bastante lujoso. En las afueras del edificio se leía "Bienvenidos entrenadores de todo el mundo", escrito en varios idiomas, mientras una impresionante Poké Bola gigante se erigía orgullosa en lo más alto de los 10 pisos de la edificación.

En el interior, el grupo se dirige a la recepción, donde una versión local de enfermera Joy, según el punto de vista de Ash, los atiende. Ella tiene el pelo con una tonalidad violeta, recogido con un broche.

- Buenos días - saluda sonriente la encargada, obviamente en inglés, como todos en adelante - mi nombre es Joice, ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?  
- Buenos días, soy el representante de Japón - responde el saludo Ash, entregándole la invitación que le llegó por correo -, él es Pikachu y ella es mi 'novia' - recordemos que Ash ocupa erróneamente girlfriend - Misty.  
- Muy bien - la señorita revisa algunos datos en su computador - el señor Ash Ketchum y la señorita Misty Waterflower. El botones los llevará a su habitación.

Llegando al 6to piso, el botones les muestra su habitación a la pareja. Es una suit bastante elegante: frigobar, sala de estar con una vista maravillosa a la ciudad, incluyendo un balcón. Todo iba bien hasta llegar a donde dormirían; no sólo no había separación entre donde dormiría uno y otro, sino que sólo había una cama. Misty increpa fuertemente al pobre botones, a lo que el empleado responde;

- Lo siento, señorita, pero la reservación mencionaba específicamente una suit matrimonial.  
- ¿Pero, quién hizo la reservación? - cuestiona Ash.  
- A ver… - el botones revisa una ficha que lleva consigo y lee - … reservación suit matrimonial para Ash Ketchum de Japón… por Violeta Waterflower.  
- ¿No existe la posibilidad de cambiar la habitación? - pregunta Misty, mientras Ash pone cara de 'lo imaginaba'.  
- Lo siento mucho señorita, está todo copado - finaliza el botones.  
- Pero... - insiste Misty fútilmente, mientras el empleado se retira - Ash, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
- Pues, dormir juntos - Ash responde como no prestando mucha atención, pero ante la mirada asesina de su compañera, finaliza asustado - calma… era broma.  
- Disculpen por escuchar, pero parece que tienen un problema en su habitación…

Interrumpe un joven que aparentaba unos 20 y tantos años. Este era algo más alto que Ash, pelo castaño oscuro y con signos de calvicie prematura, piel clara y rasgos latinos. El mencionado usa lentes, vistiendo unos jeans, polera azul y polerón negro con plomo con cuello alto. Su porte devela que es un chico bastante elegante y orgulloso de si mismo.

- Si - Ash da vuelta para hablar de frente con el susodicho - supongo que escuchaste todo, con los gritos de mi 'novia' Misty - el japonés estira su mano, mientras Misty se encuentra enojada detrás de él - soy Ash Ketchum de Japón, mucho gusto.  
- Soy Drigo - responde el saludo, estrechando la mano ofrecida - soy el representante de Chile, un gusto igualmente… Continuando con su problema, yo tengo la reservación de la suit del frente - Drigo muestra la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo - y esta tiene camas separadas.  
"Mira Misty, ¿acaso no tenemos suerte?", "Pero Ash, yo quiero privacidad, ya soy una mujer, ¿entiendes?, no me basta camas separadas"; susurran Ash y Misty entre si.  
- … Sé que son algo jóvenes - cuestiona el entrenador chileno -, pero como son novios, no le veo tanto el problema de dormir en la misma cama, mientras tengan confianza entre si.  
- ¿¡Quién te dijo que somos novios!? - contra pregunta Ash sonoramente - ella es sólo mi 'novia' - Ash ocupa 'couple' para novios, lo que es correcto, pero ocupa 'girlfriend', tratando de decir amiga, pero finalmente expresando novia en inglés.

Drigo parece entender el error y le explica con nociones muy básicas del japonés lo que realmente significaba 'girlfriend'.

- ¿¡Todo este tiempo la nombre como si fuéramos novios!? - exclama Ash al darse cuenta de su error semántico, y luego se da vuelta hacia Misty - pero, ¿Por qué no me corregiste?  
- Jeje - ríe nerviosa Misty e intenta cambiar el tema - bueno, parece que conociste un nuevo amigo Ash, ¿no sería bueno que se conocieran mejor?  
- Si, quizá - responden al unísono Drigo y Ash.  
- Quizá quieran conversar de cómo llegaron a clasificar a este mundial, ¿no? Sus aventuras y encuentros - vuelve a acotar Misty.  
- Si, puede ser - responden nuevamente a la vez.  
- Entonces - se acerca a la habitación suit matrimonial - ustedes 2 podrían quedarse juntos en la habitación de Drigo para conocerse mejor. ¿Vienes sólo, cierto Drigo?  
- Pues si, pero… - intenta responder Drigo.  
- Entonces no debes tener problema - interrumpe Misty, mientras toma la puerta de la habitación y les sonríe a ambos - muchas gracias, los veré luego, bye - y cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Obviando la expresión atónita de los jóvenes ante la anterior situación, nos encontramos en la habitación de Drigo, la cual, salvo detalles como tener camas separadas y el balcón mirando al lado contrario, es bastante similar a la suit que antes era reserva de Ash y ahora ocupa Misty. Los jóvenes se encuentran compartiendo sus periplos y desventuras pasadas, que los ha llevado aquí, a lo más alto de la competencia internacional, y cerca del éxito.

- … vaya - comenta Ash ante la última historia del joven latino - esa clasificatoria debió ser muy difícil.  
- Si, si - complementa Drigo - habían entrenadores de muy buen nivel - hace una pausa y mira al Pokémon que descansa sobre el hombro de su compañero de habitación - dime Ash, ese Pikachu nos ha estado acompañando todo este tiempo, ¿no tiene Poké Bola?  
- Claro que tiene - responde Ash, mostrando la esfera con un símbolo de un rayo - pero Pikachu no le agrada estar dentro - finaliza, mientras acaricia al pequeño ratón, que afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y un "Pika" muy alegre.  
- Eso es interesante, muy interesante - piensa en voz alta Drigo, mientras saca un par de Poké Bolas - estos 2 amigos les gusta de vez en cuando salir de sus Poké Bolas, aunque si les gusta dormir ahí.

De las esferas rojas y blancas salen 2 Pokémon eléctricos, Pikachu y Raichu; sin embargo, estos son distintos a las especies que Ash conoce. Pikachu tiene los ojos un poco más grandes y la cola más larga de lo normal. Raichu es algo más grande de uno normal, tiene las extremidades más cortas, a excepción de la cola. Al verlos, Pikachu de Ash se acerca a la pareja de Pokémon eléctricos de Drigo, y comienzan lo que parece una conversación amena; el idioma no parece ser un problema para ellos.

- Lo más seguro es que la estática de estos Pokémon haga algún daño en los circuitos eléctricos de las Poké Bolas - argumenta Drigo muy seguro - y esto debe provocarles molestia.  
- Ah… si, claro - dice Ash pensando en su interior "no entendí nada" - pero, mejor conoce alguno de mis otros amigos.

Ash libera parte de los Pokémon que llevó consigo físicamente, sólo los que caben en la habitación cómodamente; Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Pidgeot. Ash los presenta uno a uno, cada Pokémon saludando al finalizar su presentación. Al mencionar a Squirtle, se oyen pasos rápidos en el pasillo y el toque de la puerta de la habitación. "Adelante, está abierto", exclama Drigo al aire. Así, la puerta devela una hermosa joven que ronda la edad del joven dueño de la habitación, su cabello rojizo llega a la medianía de su espalda, sus ojos burdeo y su bello vestido blanco con adornos celestes resaltan su figura y color claro de piel.

- ¡Que lindo Squirtle! - exclama abalanzándose eufórica hacia el pequeño Pokémon tortuga - Drigo, nunca me dijiste que conseguiste un nuevo Pokémon agua.  
- No es mío Sirena… - pausa y suspira con un aire de resignación Drigo - el Pokémon es del joven que me acompaña… los presentaré. Sirena, él es Ash Ketchum, el representante de Japón. Ash, ella es Sirena, la representante de Argentina y una buena amiga - luego, cambia de expresión, entrecerrando los ojos - como te habrás dado cuenta, ella ama los Pokémon agua.  
- Mucho gusto Sirena - Ash hace una reverencia hacia la chica, lo cual ella responde cordialmente, pero sin dejar de refregarse contra el Pokémon celeste - quizá quieras conocer a mi…- piensa un poco - amiga - sonríe mentalmente al no equivocarse esta vez - Misty, ella es líder de gimnasio especialista en Pokémon agua.  
- ¿¡En serio?! Yay - una profunda felicidad parece invadir a la joven - bueno chicos, nos vemos más adelante - les cierra un ojo a ambos y sale de la habitación tan rápido como entró.  
- En Argentina no existen líderes especialistas en Pokémon agua - comenta como explicando el comportamiento de su amiga - ella normalmente es más calmada y reflexiva.  
- Entiendo - Ash cambia su mirada a un modo más pícaro - pero, y dime, ¿ya son novios con Sirena? - Drigo parece divertirse con la pregunta.  
- No, no… estas equivocado - responde agitando su dedo índice en el aire - ella tiene su vida sentimental resuelta, ¿sabes? Y fuera de eso, ella es una buena amiga que hice al participar en muchos campeonatos sudamericanos. Admito que es muy bonita, pero yo tengo otros gustos… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo con Misty?

- ¿¡Yo algo con Ash!? - grita Misty al escuchar la pregunta hecha por Sirena. Ambas se encuentran en la suit matrimonial.  
- Si, si - insiste la joven mayor - yo tengo muy buen ojo en esas cosas - finaliza mientras abraza el Staryu de Misty.  
- La verdad… - Misty baja la mirada, evitando los ojos de Sirena - yo…

- No lo sé - responden Ash y Misty, dejando a sus distintos interlocutores algo contrariados.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota del autor: Salud + Universidad + Pascua + Sueño - Muela del juicio = Capítulo 4 extremadamente tarde. Las más grandes disculpas. Fuera de eso, de ahora en adelante, cada capítulo tendrá un título. Enjoy ^-^.

* * *

**Un paso más allá.**  
**Cuarta parte: El extraño nuevo rival.**

Es la mañana del siguiente día de la llegada de Ash y Misty a Norteamérica. Ayer, estos jóvenes conocieron a 2 nuevos amigos; Drigo, mayor a ellos y con una personalidad muy serena, y Sirena, una chica muy alegre y que ama a los Pokémon de agua. Estos últimos se encuentran en un hermoso casino-restaurante en el último piso del monumental Centro Pokémon donde se alojan todos los entrenadores participantes del primer mundial de batallas. El local era bastante amplio, contaba con unos grandes ventanales adornados con un fino cortinaje rojo, piso de azulejo celeste y varios candelabros de cristal en el techo. En el centro había una especie de tarima de mármol. Sirena y Drigo estaban sentados en un sector cercano al escenario de mármol central, teniendo una amena conversación mientras desayunan.

- … ¿No te parece tierno? - pregunta Sirena, poniendo sus manos juntas al lado de su cara, a su acompañante.  
- ¿Tierno? - arquea una ceja Drigo del otro lado de la mesa, mientras hace una pausa en su desayuno - ¿Qué cosa?  
- Esa pareja que conocimos ayer - sonríe ella mientras le brillan sus ojos.  
- ¿Te refieres a Ash y a Misty? - cuestiona mientras muerde un sándwich - ellos no son pareja, me lo dijeron ayer.  
- No seas inocente Drigo - hace una pausa la joven - cuando ayer le pregunté a Misty si tenia algo con Ash, ¿Sabes que me respondió?  
- 'No lo sé' - responde Drigo mientras hace unas comillas con sus manos en el aire - eso mismo me respondió Ash.  
- ¡Es tan romántico! - brilla la mirada de Sirena - jóvenes indecisos en su amor viajando juntos.  
- Oh no - se dice en voz baja el joven - esto parece un trabajo para _Sirena la casamentera_ - una expresión muy poco animosa acompaña a la última frase, que dice en español, su idioma natal.  
- Dime Drigo - interrumpe el monólogo del joven Sirena - Ash duerme en tu misma habitación, ¿no bajó contigo a desayunar?  
- Lo que pasa es que parte del equipaje de Ash se lo llevó Misty a su habitación ayer - responde Drigo - su ropa de ayer, con el viaje y todo eso, no estaba como para volver a ponérsela.  
- Jijiiji - Sirena ríe pícara, tapándose su boca con la mano derecha - Misty no bajó conmigo a desayunar porque se estaba dando una ducha.

Drigo entrecierra los ojos adivinando el desenlace que debió ocurrir, cuando una bandeja choca de forma no muy gentil contra la mesa a su lado derecho e igualmente al lado derecho de Sirena, siendo estos Ash, con una marcada palma en su mejilla, y Misty, con el ceño fruncido, respectivamente. Ante las miradas interrogantes de Sirena para Misty y Drigo para Ash, ambos respondieron secamente y con voz molesta: "No preguntes".

El desayuno pasó bastante más callado ante la llegada de Ash y Misty a la mesa, el ambiente era tan denso que Drigo se sentía ahogado y Sirena… feliz; "¿quién entiende a esta chica?" pensaba Drigo. Ash ya había terminado de comer, y eso sumado a que la sobremesa parecía improbable, este se levantó para retirarse del recinto. Sin embargo, un mozo lo detuvo, indicándole que por favor se mantuviera en su mesa, debido que dentro de poco empezaría un evento concerniente al mundial.

Mientras Ash volvía a su asiento, se iluminó el escenario central del local, donde un hombre de edad, de mirada apacible y barba blanca, empezó a hablar a través de un micrófono.

- Entrenadores de todo el mundo, sean bienvenidos al primer torneo mundial de batallas Pokémon. Nuestro país tiene el agrado de organizar esta primera edición, gracias a los esfuerzos realizados por el representante local…  
- No puede ser - reclama Drigo en la mesa, mientras el encargado sigue su relato general. Ash y Misty le preguntan que pasaba - el representante local… lo conozco. Es un chico bastante odioso, apuesto que buscó organizar este torneo sólo para probar que es el mejor… es capaz de hacer todo por ganar.

Sirena les contó a Ash y Misty que este tipo había ido a interrumpir el campeonato sudamericano el año pasado. Drigo enfrentaba al representante de Brasil en su primera final, cuando el estadounidense lanzó un hiper-rayo a la mitad del campo con su Tyranitar. Desafió a ambos a una pelea individual, las cuales ganó… "¡ambas!" recalcó Sirena. Drigo mantenía una expresión bastante molesta ante los recuerdos de su frustado primer título. "Sin embargo, conmigo fue muy atento… a mi me cayó bien", finaliza Sirena sonriente, mientras Drigo le susurraba a Ash "y además de todo es un mujeriego".

Si bien Ash esperaba que saliera una especie de Brock local, después de la frase "y sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el héroe local… ¡Sandro Smith!", apareció un tipo de estatura mediana, más o menos como Drigo, pelo castaño claro, ojos claros, y de físico de gimnasio. Las chicas presentes gritan emocionadas, incluyendo Sirena, pero excluyendo a Misty. Mientras Drigo tiene actitud de berrinche, Sirena le comenta a Misty sobre el recién aparecido: "¿Esta bastante bien, no crees Misty?". La última primero hace un movimiento de ojos, mirando a Ash; este último mantenía, aunque por otras razones, la misma expresión de Drigo, denotándose la cachetada en su mejilla. Con eso, Misty vuelve la mirada rauda a Sirena, contestando de forma afirmativa, pero con un deje de enojo claro. No es necesario especificar la disminución clara en el ángulo formado por las cejas de Ash ante la última situación.

- A todos los presentes, les reitero la bienvenida - Sandro levanta la voz, sin necesidad de micrófono, como su predecesor en el escenario - ya todos saben mi nombre… pero quiero que, en especial las personas que presentaré primero, me digan Sandry - dice mientras cierra el ojo izquierdo; las chicas presentes vuelven a gritar, sin incluir a Misty, mientras a Drigo y Ash parece que les hubieran dado Veneno.

Así, Sandry… ehh… Sandro, comienza a invitar a los entrenadores clasificados al escenario, partiendo por las féminas. Por orden de abecedario en el país, pasa primero Sirena, luego la participante de Camerún, China, Francia y finalmente la de México. Según el narrador Sandro, esta hermosa señorita, rubia, ojos de colores, de 18 años y con un hermoso vestido azul, se llama Suki. Tiene una cara angelical que hipnotiza a la mayoría de los hombres del público; incluyendo a Drigo y Ash. Misty expresa su enojo cruzando sus brazos y bajando la mirada, cuando en el escenario Sandro le menciona un piropo inaudible para la mesa de Ash; la cara de Suki cambia de angelical, a un negro eufórico, diciendo con voz medio diabólica "¡mejor cállate acosador!". Segundos después desaparece esto, saludando a sus compañeras de escenario de manera cordial, y con una voz que desearía cualquiera de ellas. Sirena sonríe observando a Suki darle las gracias a un Gengar que se esconde en su sombra.

La ceremonia de presentación sigue sin mayores inconvenientes, pasando al escenario cada uno de los entrenadores de cada país masculino: Australia, Brasil, Chile, Inglaterra, Japón y Nueva Zelanda; salvo cuando Drigo y Ash le dejaron cada uno la mano peor al famoso Sandro al saludarlo. Sin embargo, al pasar todos los entrenadores, el anciano de mirada apacible de antes, le menciona al gringo que la modelo que debía venir a mostrar la copa y hacer el sorteo de los grupos no había podido llegar al Centro Pokémon. El representante norteamericano mira el entorno preocupado, cuando se da cuenta en la solitaria Misty que se encontraba cerca del escenario.

- Bella señorita - Sandro se dirige a Misty, que parece no prestarle atención a él, o a cualquier cosa que no esté en su pensamiento en este minuto. Sandro se acerca - ¿Señorita?  
- ¿Me habla a mi? - Misty reacciona y mira al anfitrión. El brillo de sus ojos no pasa desapercibidos para el estadounidense.  
- Señorita…  
- Misty - responde al dubitativo Sandro - mi nombre es Misty.  
- Misty - se regocija Smith - nuestra modelo tuvo un problema para llegar al recinto. Sería un agrado que una chica tan hermosa como tú pudiera ayudarnos.

Misty acepta y hace todo el show junto a un acosador Sandro. Este joven piropea y manosea (no inmoralmente, por cierto) en forma insistente a Misty durante la presentación de la copa, y el sorteo de los grupos. Si no es por la mano de Drigo en el hombro de Ash, este último ya hubiera saltado sobre el dueño de casa. Pareciera que el cielo le da una mano a Ash para apaciguar sus celos, al Misty sacar la pelotita con el nombre 'Japan', y situarlo en el mismo grupo que 'USA'.

La ceremonia "gracias al cielo" según Ash, finalmente termina. Sandro agradece a Misty encarecidamente por su ayuda, besando su mano. Ash observa encrespado y da vuelta su mirada para conversar con Drigo y alguno que otro entrenador.

Entre la camaradería que se da entre los presentes, Ash y Drigo se encuentran con la representante de México.

- Hola Suki - saluda Drigo - un gusto.  
- Hola señor - saluda la hermosa joven sonriendo.  
- ¿Señor? - pregunta Ash al aire, y luego se dirige directamente a la joven - ¿Qué edad crees que tiene?  
- ¿28? ¿30? - responde ingenua, apuntalando la autoestima del joven Drigo y haciendo reír a Ash - no soy muy buena para ver edades niño.  
- ¿Niño? - Ash duda en preguntar lo siguiente - ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? - pregunta con miedo.  
- ¿13? ¿14? - responde la joven, provocando el mismo efecto en Ash que Drigo sintió, y viceversa.

- Y bueno bella Misty - Sandro mira a los ojos a la joven nipona - sería un honor para mi invitarla a cenar para pagar su indispensable ayuda.  
- bueno… yo… no se… - duda Misty, desvía la mirada a su compatriota. Al notar lo que a ella le parece una amena conversación entre Ash y Suki, omitiendo de forma (in)voluntaria a Drigo de la escena, da vuelta, haciendo un sonido de enojo característico - claro… será un placer acompañarte a cenar.  
- Muy bien - responde con una sonrisa calma Sandro - te veré cerca de las 7 de la tarde en mi habitación, está en el quinto piso.

Ash deambula de lado a lado en la habitación que comparte con Drigo. Han pasado 8 horas desde que terminó la ceremonia de presentación, y después de que Sirena le contara todo lo sucedido con Misty y Sandro a Ash y cia, sumado a que Misty no le dirige la palabra a Ash desde entonces, este no deja de dar vueltas. Limpia sus Poké bolas, práctica con Pikachu y los Pokémon eléctricos de Drigo en el campo de entrenamiento del piso, etc.; no es capaz de mantenerse tranquilo.

- … Drigo… - Ash llama la atención del joven que comparte su habitación, el cual se encuentra acostado sobre un sofá, jugando con una Poké Bola - … voy a… salir a tomar aire al balcón…  
- Claro… - contesta Drigo, atrapando la Poké Bola que acababa de lanzar al aire - … te lo creería, pero ambos sabemos que la habitación de Sandro es la que está justo abajo… - hace una pausa - … ¿quieres espiar a Sandro y Misty, no?  
- Yo no…

Ash no termina de reclamar cuando es interrumpido. Drigo le muestra la Poké Bola con la que había estado jugando y libera al Pokémon que contenía; era un Venusaur, que exclamó su nombre feliz al salir de ella. Así, un enrojecido Ash baja junto con Drigo en las lianas de Venusaur al balcón de la habitación que da justo debajo de la de Drigo. Llegan sanos y salvos a su destino, y mientras Drigo guarda a su Venusaur en su Poké Bola y mira el paisaje con árboles de hasta 4 pisos de altura cerca del hermoso edificio, Ash observa la situación en el interior.

_Unos momentos antes…_

- ¿Cómo está la cena, Misty? - Sandro, con un traje de gala blanco, interrumpe la silente degustación de su invitada.  
- … Bien… - responde Misty cauta.

La habitación de Sandro es bastante más espaciosa que las otras. Incluye una sala más grande y un salón comedor ciertamente elegante. Misty se encontraba del lado del comedor que da más cercano al balcón, con una mesa bastante grande que la separa del anfitrión. Candelabros, velas, mantel blanco, luces tenues; el ambiente es perfecto, siempre que estés con la persona que amas. Misty comía su costoso menú muy callada; pensamientos como: "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" o "¿Por qué este don Juan me mira tanto?" pasaban por su mente rauda.

- Sabes - Sandro comienza a acercarse adonde Misty se encuentra - me alegra que haya faltado nuestra modelo…  
- ¿Sí? - pregunta ingenua Misty, alejándose lo más que puede para no caerse de su asiento.  
- Si - el estadounidense acerca su cara a la de la joven - así pude conocerte e invitarte aquí…

Misty grita asqueada "¡Aléjate!" mientras una sombra se mueve rápido detrás de ella; era Ash, que, entre un "¡¿qué no la escuchaste?!", más un certero golpe en el mentón que no encontró resistencia, dejó en el suelo al famoso joven Smith.

- Misty, nos vamos - dice decidido Ash a la joven dubitativa. El joven nipón extiende su mano a Misty, que si bien duda un momento, los ojos del joven le transmiten una seguridad que no puede negar.

Así, Ash se lleva de la mano a Misty, no sin antes proferirle un desafío bastante cargado a Sandro para el enfrentamiento por el grupo del campeonato que tendrían mañana. Él no pudo responder ante la amenaza de Ash, ya que el golpe en el estómago que le dio Misty lo había dejado sin aliento. "Maldito japonés… sólo te salvó tu fierita… pero ya verás mañana…", después de pensar eso, Sandro sonríe ante sus elucubraciones.

Los jóvenes japoneses se encuentran camino al sexto piso, con Ash por delante.

- … Ash… - Misty intenta llamar la atención de quien la encamina a su habitación de la mano. Al no obtener respuesta, cambia su expresión, frunciendo el ceño - … Sabes, me las pude haber arreglado yo sola… - su interlocutor no muestra ningún cambio y sigue paso firme adelante. Misty cambia de nuevo su tono de voz - … al menos dime como llegaste al balcón… - ante esta pregunta Ash se detiene en seco, provocando que Misty choque con su espalda. El joven vocifera un "Oh, oh", recordando que al salir disparado al encuentro púgil, empujó con su codo la Poké Bola de Drigo al vacio… y después no supo más de él.

En el primer piso del edificio, Sirena conversa amenamente con Joice… obteniendo información; cuando precisamente Drigo pasa con un Poké Bola intacta en su mano izquierda, pero todo lo contrario si nos referimos a su ropa y cuerpo. Con paso firme, pero cojeando, avanza por el lado de Sirena, la que no más bien hace el ademán de preguntar sobre la situación, Drigo contesta cerrado:

- No preguntes…

**Continuará…**


End file.
